


Are You BARNABY or Something?!

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is Galahad, Fix-it fic, I feel a small angst's gonna come near them but dont worry I'm not good at writing angst, M/M, Merlin is alive obviously, Roxy is also not dead obviously, Sequence after Kingsman: the golden circle, The boy tries so hard to refuse his own feeling, Tsundere!Eggsy
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: เหตุการณ์หลังจากที่เอ็กซี่แต่งงานไปแล้ว Headcannon ไว้ว่าน้องย้ายไปอยู่สวีเดน แต่จะกลับมาลอนดอนทุกครั้งเวลาที่มาดีบรีฟมิชชั่นก็แค่กิจวัตรทั่วไปของเอ็กซี่ สายลับในคราบเจ้าชายซึ่ง...มันจะดูธรรมดามากๆ ถ้าเลือกที่จะไปอยู่โรงแรม ไม่ใช่ไปค้างบ้าน'เขา'ทุกครั้งแบบนั้น!!!





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks: Royalelephant สำหรับแรงบันดาลใจในการตั้งชื่อเรื่อง เคี้ยกๆๆ(*´ω｀*)

_เอ็กซี่ไม่ได้เป็นสุภาพบุรุษมาตั้งแต่เกิด_

ครอบครัวของเขาฐานะปานกลาง เขาไม่ได้คาบช้อนเงินช้อนทองมาเกิด แล้วพอเขาโตได้สักพัก พ่อของเขาก็จากไป ทิ้งให้เขาอยู่กับแม่ที่เอาแต่เศร้าโศกเสียใจ

ลักเล็กขโมยน้อย ค้ายา ลาออกจากการเป็นทหารเรือ

ทุกๆสิ่งที่เขาทำก็เพื่อให้แม่ของเขามีความสุข เพื่อให้แม่ของเขาไม่เจ็บปวด แม้เพียงแค่เสี้ยววินาทีเขาก็จะทำ

  
_เอ็กซี่ไม่เคยอยากจะเป็นสุภาพบุรุษเลยแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว_

กระทั่งผู้ชายที่ชื่อแฮร์รี่มาช่วยเขาไม่ให้ต้องติดคุก เขาก็ไม่คิดอยากจะเป็นสุภาพบุรุษแบบผู้ชายคนนี้

แม้แฮร์รี่จะช่วยเขาจากมีดเล่มโตที่ดีนจ่อที่คอ เขาก็ไม่คิดอยากจะเป็นฮีโร่แบบผู้ชายคนนี้

แม้แฮร์รี่จะให้โอกาสเขาในการเป็นสายลับคิงส์แมน เขาก็ไม่คิดอยากจะเป็นสปายใส่สูทผู้ดีแบบผู้ชายคนนี้

แม้แฮร์รี่จะนอนโคม่าอยู่ในห้องพยาบาลนานเป็นเดือน 'พูดตามตรง' เขาไม่ได้อยากจะมานั่งอ่านหนังสือหรือเกาพุงเจบีเล่นที่ข้างๆ เตียงของผู้ชายคนนี้ทุกวันหลังอาหารค่ำเลยสักนิด

แม้แฮร์รี่จะเต็มใจสอนวิธีการชงเหล้าหรือมารยาทบนโต๊ะอาหาร และเหมือนเขาจะดูกระตือรือร้นเป็นพิเศษกับการอบรมแบบตัวต่อตัว แต่เขาขอสาบานด้วยเกียรติของลูกเสือสามัญเลยว่าเขาไม่ได้อยากจะเรียนเรื่องไร้สาระอะไรพวกนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ

แม้แฮร์รี่จะถูกวาเลนไทน์ยิงเข้าที่ลูกตา และเขาก็เป็นหนึ่งในคนที่เห็นภาพเหตุการณ์สดๆ เขายอมรับว่าเขาตกใจสุดขีด น้ำตาเอ่อล้นและพร้อมจะไหลอาบแก้มเขายอมรับว่ามันเจ็บปวดมากเมื่อมีใครสักคนที่เขา 'รู้จัก' ถูกยิงตายต่อหน้าต่อตา มันรู้สึกแย่มากๆ และเขากล้าบอกกับทุกคนได้เลยว่า เขาจะไม่มีวันทำตัวเป็นสปายให้ผู้ร้ายที่ไหนมายิงแสกหน้าแบบนี้เด็ดขาด

แม้แฮร์รี่จะไม่อยู่แล้ว 'เอาจากใจเลยนะ' เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะกลับมาที่บ้านหลังนี้เลยทุกคนก็เห็นว่ามันหลอนขนาดไหน ผีเสื้อที่ถูกสตั๊ฟใส่กรอบเกือบร้อยตัวทั่วบ้าน แล้วยังมีหมาน้อยตาแป๋วอยู่บนหิ้งในห้องน้ำอีก วันดีคืนดีเกิดวิญญาณเจ้าของบ้านเฮี้ยนจัด โผล่มาทั้งคน ทั้งหมา ทั้งผีเสื้อ

บรื้อออ  
แค่คิดก็ขนลุกซู่แล้วล่ะ

ทั้งหมดที่เล่ามานี่เป็นความในใจของผู้ชายที่ชื่อ แกรี่ 'เอ็กซี่' อันวิน 'ที่กลายมาเป็นอัศวินของคิงส์แมน ถูกบังคับให้ใช้โค้ดเนมเดียวกันกับเจ้าของบ้านที่Stanhope Mewsซึ่งเป็นสปายที่ถูกยิงตายและตัวเขาก็ถูกยัดเยียดให้เข้าไปอาศัยอยู่แทน' จริงแท้แน่นอน100%

แล้วทำไม๊ ทำไมถึงมีแต่คนบอกเขาว่าเขาตกหลุมรักผู้ชายที่ชื่อ 'แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท'

  
\----

  
"...แล้วคุณรู้มั้ยว่าไอ้นักกล้ามเหมือนเดอะร็อคนั่นก็กระโดดมาทับผม พอดีกับที่ผมตบเอามีดที่รองเท้าออกมาทัน ไม่งั้นผมเละเป็นโจ๊กไปแล้ว"

เอ็กซี่เล่าเรื่องที่เขาไปทำมิชชั่นที่เยอรมันให้กับชายร่างสูงที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามของโต๊ะอาหารอย่างออกรสออกชาติ

เขาเพิ่งกลับมาจากการไปทำมิชชั่นเมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมา เนื่องจากใกล้จะเป็นเวลาของวันใหม่แล้ว สายลับหนุ่มจึงเลือกที่จะพักผ่อนก่อนแล้ววันรุ่งขึ้นค่อยไปประชุมสรุปมิชชั่นกับเมอร์ลิน

อ่อ เขาลืมบอกไป

ภายหลังจากที่สเตทส์แมนเข้ามาช่วยเหลือพวกเอ็กซี่ในการจัดตั้งองค์กรคิงส์แมนขึ้นมาใหม่ได้เกือบปี เขาก็แต่งงานกับเจ้าหญิงทิลดี้แห่งประเทศสวีเดน เขาเลือกที่จะคืนบ้านหลังใหม่ (หลังเก่าคือบ้านของแฮร์รี่ที่ถูกระเบิดไปแล้ว) โดยให้เหตุผลว่าเขาน่าจะใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ที่สวีเดนเพื่อปรับตัวและเริ่มต้นชีวิตในวัง ยกเว้นงานประชุมที่อาเธอร์คนใหม่ขอให้อัศวินมาร่วมโต๊ะแบบตัวเป็นๆ ทุกคนที่ร้าน หรือต้องเข้ามาเตรียมอุปกรณ์สำหรับมิชชั่นนั้นๆ เขาถึงจะมาที่ลอนดอนนี่

และทุกๆ ครั้งหลังจากที่ทำมิชชั่นเสร็จเรียบร้อย เอ็กซี่มีกฎว่าเขาจะพักอยู่ที่ลอนดอน 1 คืน เพื่อที่พรุ่งนี้เช้าเขาถึงจะเข้าไปประชุมสรุปงานที่ร้าน

หรือถ้ามิชชั่นไหนเสร็จเร็วและกลับมาถึงลอนดอนตอนที่พระอาทิตย์ยังไม่ตก เขาก็จะตรงเข้าไปสรุปงานก่อนและค้าง 1 คืน ก่อนจะกลับสวีเดน

แล้ว 1 คืนที่ว่า เอ็กซี่จะค้างที่ไหน...

"และเธอคงจะจำได้ดีว่าการเล่ารายละเอียดมิชชั่นแบบ 'ปากเปล่า' ไม่ได้ทำให้รีพอร์ทที่เธอจะต้องส่งฉันลดจำนวนหน้าลง เอ็กซี่"

...ถ้าไม่ใช่บ้านของแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท

 


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> หนึ่งคืนที่เอ็กซี่มาพักโรงแรม 5 ดาว...อะไรนะ?!...ไม่ใช่โรงแรมแต่เป็นบ้านของแฮร์รี่?!...จริงปะเนี่ย? บริการดีกว่านี้ก็นึกว่าพระราชวังแระ ಠ_ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้ขออธิบายรายละเอียดของบ้านแฮร์รี่เยอะหน่อยนะคะ เฮดแคนน่อนของอิชั้นมันแจ่มชัดเกินไป ต้องหาที่ระบาย 555+

คนอายุน้อยกว่าแสร้งทำเป็นโอดครวญเสียงดังเกินกว่าเหตุหลังจากที่ถูกชายเจ้าของบ้านดักคอเรื่องรีพอร์ท

เจ้าของบ้านที่ชื่อว่า แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท สุภาพบุรุษที่หยิบยื่นโอกาสการเป็นคิงส์แมนให้กับเอ็กซี่ ซุปเปอร์สปายที่มีมันสมองเป็นเลิศ แม้จะเสียตาข้างนึงไปแต่ก็ไม่ทำให้ความแม่นยำในการยิงหรือสกิลในการต่อกรกับผู้ร้ายลดน้อยลงเลยสักนิด หนำซ้ำตอนนี้เขาเลื่อนสถานะ จาก ‘mentor’ กลายมาเป็น 'boss' ของสายลับหนุ่มไปแล้วด้วย

แฮร์รี่บังคับสีหน้าตัวเองให้ดูเคร่งขรึม เขายกผ้าเช็ดปากขึ้นมาเช็ดที่มุมปากพอเป็นพิธี ก่อนจะลุกจากโต๊ะและรวบถ้วยพุดดิ้งใบจิ๋วทั้งของเขาเองและแขกหน้าประจำเข้าไปล้างในครัว

เอ็กซี่เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายลุกเพื่อเก็บถ้วยไปล้าง เขาจึงรีบลุกขึ้นส่งเสียงประท้วง

“ไม่ๆๆ แฮร์รี่ เดี๋ยวผมจัดการให้”

“ไม่เป็นไร ที่ฉันทำก็แค่ใส่มันเข้าไปในเครื่องล้างจาน” เจ้าของบ้านว่ามาแบบนั้น “เธอควรไปพักผ่อนได้แล้ว ฉันวางผ้าเช็ดตัวกับชุดนอนไว้ที่ห้องเรียบร้อย”

เอ็กซี่ยิ้ม

พอแฮร์รี่พูดแบบนั้น จู่ๆ เขาก็รู้สึกอยากจะรีบไปอาบน้ำแล้วนอนขึ้นมาทันที

“ก็ได้ฮะ ขอบคุณนะครับ”

แหม 

ที่พักฟรี อาหารฟรี อาบน้ำฟรี มีชุดนอน มีเสื้อคลุมผ้ากำมะหยี่อุ่นๆให้ใส่ 

เห็นมั้ย? เขาช่วยองค์กรประหยัดค่าโรงแรมไปได้หลายร้อยเหรียญเลยนะ!

 

ที่นี่คือบ้านหลังใหม่ของแฮร์รี่ เขาเลือกทำเลที่อยู่ไม่ไกลจากที่เดิมที่โดนบึ้มไปนัก ขนาดตัวบ้านกว้างกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย มีพื้นที่ด้านหลังทำเป็นสวนเล็กๆ ซึ่งก่อนหน้านี้มันเคยเป็นสนามให้แฮมิชกับเจบีทูได้วิ่งเล่น แต่ตั้งแต่ที่เอ็กซี่ย้ายไปอยู่สวีเดน แฮมิชก็ไม่ได้เจอเจบีทูอีกเลย

บนชั้นสองของบ้านมีห้องทำงาน ห้องนอนห้องใหญ่ของแฮร์รี่ ห้องนอนสำหรับแขก และห้องอาบน้ำที่สามารถเปิดเข้าออกได้ทั้งจากระเบียงทางเดินและจากห้องนอนห้องใหญ่

 

เอ็กซี่อาบน้ำทำความสะอาดร่างกายไปก็คอยระวังว่าจะถูสบู่ไปโดนบาดแผลรอยฟกช้ำที่เกิดจากการไปต่อสู้ในมิชชั่นที่เพิ่งกลับมา ก่อนที่เขาจะออกจากห้องน้ำ เขาสังเกตเห็นว่าประตูห้องน้ำที่เชื่อมกับห้องนอนของแฮร์รี่เปิดแง้มอยู่ ไฟสลัวสีส้มลอดออกมาจากช่องว่างของประตู 

เขาเพิ่งจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่า ตั้งแต่ที่แฮร์รี่มาอยู่ที่บ้านหลังใหม่นี้ เขาเข้าออกบ้านของอีกฝ่ายบ่อยมากก็จริง แต่ก็ไม่เคยมีครั้งไหนที่เขาได้เห็นภายในห้องนอนของแฮร์รี่เลยสักครั้ง

เด็กหนุ่มก้าวเท้าไม่กี่ก้าวก็ยืนประชิดกับประตูบานนั้น เขายกมือขึ้นช้าๆ หวังที่จะจับลูกบิดประตูแล้วเปิดออกให้กว้างขึ้น บางทีเขาก็เคยนึกสงสัยว่าห้องส่วนตัวของแฮร์รี่ห้องนี้จะหน้าตาเหมือนกับห้องนอนที่บ้านหลังเดิมหรือไม่

ก๊อกๆๆ

เอ็กซี่สะดุ้งโหย่ง เขารีบหันไปทางต้นตอของเสียงเคาะ

“เธอจะเอายาแก้ปวดมั้ย? ฉันวางยากับน้ำไว้ในห้องเรียบร้อยแล้ว”

เสียงทุ้มๆ จากข้างหลังประตูห้องน้ำที่เชื่อมกับทางเดินดังขึ้น เอ็กซี่เผลอดันลูกบิดประตูในมือจนประตูงับปิดสนิท

“เอ่อ...ไม่เป็นไรครับ! ขอบคุณครับแฮร์รี่ ผมอาบน้ำเสร็จพอดี”

เอ็กซี่รีบก้าวไปทางประตูที่มีชายเจ้าของบ้านยืนอยู่ที่ฝั่งตรงข้าม เขาเปิดประตูออก ทั้งสองประจัญหน้ากัน

“เธอ...โอเคมั้ย?” เหมือนแฮร์รี่จะมองเห็นอารามรีบร้อนของอีกฝ่ายจึงถามออกไป

“ครับ! ผมโอเค! น้ำอุ่นนี่ช่วยให้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายได้ดีจริงๆ ฮ่ะๆ งั้นผมนอนแล้วนะฮะ” 

เอ็กซี่เดินสวนกับแฮร์รี่ไปทางประตูห้องนอนของแขก 

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์ เอ็กซี่”

“กู้ดไนท์ครับ” เอ็กซี่ตอบรับ และก่อนที่เขาจะปิดประตูห้อง เขาก็นึกขึ้นมาได้อย่างนึง 

“พรุ่งนี้คุณออกกี่โมงนะ?”

แฮร์รี่หันไปมองหน้าเอ็กซี่ที่โผล่พ้นขอบประตูออกมาแค่ครึ่งเดียว

“เวลาเดิม 9 โมง”

“9 โมงของคุณก็เกือบ 10โมงทุกทีอ่ะ”

คนอายุมากกว่าอมยิ้มน้อยๆ 

“ที่เธอกำลังจะบอกฉันอยู่นี่ หมายถึง ’พรุ่งนี้ผมงดอาหารเช้า’ ใช่มั้ย?”

เอ็กซี่แกล้งทำจมูกย่น เปิดประตูให้กว้างพอจนใบหน้าของเขาโผล่พ้นประตูออกมา

“งั้นผมรีเควสไข่ดาว 2 ฟอง ขอสุกๆ”

เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์พูดพลางยักคิ้วหลิ่วตาให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างอารมณ์ดี ชายร่างสูงไม่ได้พูดอะไร แค่ยืนมองอีกฝ่ายยิ้มๆ ดวงตาข้างขวาหรี่เล็กลง

“โอเคๆ ผมนอนแล้ว เจอกันพรุ่งนี้ครับ”

แล้วเอ็กซี่ก็ดันประตูห้องนอนจนปิดสนิท 

แฮร์รี่มองประตูห้องพักแขกปิดลง เขาอดยิ้มไม่ได้กับความต่อล้อต่อเถียงของเด็กหนุ่ม เจ้าของบ้านส่ายหัวเบาๆ ก่อนจะเดินไปปิดไฟที่บันได แล้วจึงเข้าห้องนอนของตัวเองไป

ในขณะที่อีกฝั่งของประตูห้องพักแขก

เอ็กซี่ยืนรอจนได้ยินเสียงประตูห้องนอนของแฮร์รี่ปิด เขาถอนหายใจให้ประตูตรงหน้า ก่อนจะลากเท้ายาวๆ อย่างขี้เกียจแล้วล้มตัวลงนอนบนเตียง

เขาสงสัยว่าตัวเองตื่นเต้นอะไร 

กะอีแค่ห้องนอนของแฮร์รี่

เอ็กซี่เคยนอนบนเตียงของอีกฝ่ายเป็นปีๆ ตอนที่ทุกคนคิดว่าเจ้าของบ้านหลังเดิมตายไปแล้ว แล้วทำไมเขาถึงจะต้องอยากเข้าไปในห้องนอนของผู้ชายคนนั้นด้วย 

เขาไม่ได้อยากรู้เสียหน่อยว่าห้องนอนของแฮร์รี่จะเรียบร้อยเหมือนกับทุกๆ พื้นที่ในบ้านหรือไม่ ไม่ได้สนใจว่าจะใช้เตียงสี่เสาขนาดคิงไซส์สุดคลาสสิคที่มีม่านสีขาวถูกขึงอยู่ทั้งสี่ด้าน ตู้เสื้อผ้าที่มีเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวกับสูทbespoke อัดแน่นอยู่ด้านใน ลิ้นชักที่เปิดออกมาแล้วต้องตระการตากับคอลเลคชั่นcufflinksเป็นสิบๆ แบบ หรือผีเสื้อสตั๊ฟติดรอบผนังห้องอีกสัก 20-30 ตัว 

เหมือนกับห้องนอนห้องเดิมที่ Stanhope Mews

ก็ขอออกตัวไว้ตรงนี้เลยอ่ะนะ ว่าไม่ได้อยากรู้เลยจริงๆ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ช่วงนี้ชีวิตยุ่งเหยิงมากเลยจ้า ชีวิตจะสงบสุขอีกทีน่าจะปีหน้าเลย (T ^ T) 
> 
> ตอนหน้าจะเริ่มเข้าเรื่องและเข้าพระเข้านาง(!?)กันนิดหน่อยค่ะ 555 บอกเลยว่าเรื่องนี้มันคือ fix-it ทุกคนไม่ตาย และทุกคนเป็นคนดีย์ (⁎⁍̴̆Ɛ⁍̴̆⁎)


End file.
